Duty Bound
by Wild-Roze
Summary: Ramirez has won. Fina and Aika now live as his slaves, but he has plans for them both, for an Emperor needs an heir... but which shall he chose? Rebellion stirs, and friends become enemies, and enemies become lovers. Contains graphic scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**_Duty Bound_**

_Ramirez has won. Fina and Aika are kept alive, for one reason; Ramirez needs an heir. However, the decision he reaches will draw the two women into a world of rivalry, jealousy and passion, turning friend to foe, and enemy to lover. As well as this sexually charged battle, surviving rebels fight to free Arcadia once again. Two wars… one victory._

_WARNING: This fiction contains rape, angst, and sex scenes._

* * *

He awoke. Gradually. Light from the rising sun had spilled across his face which was facing the windows. With a deep breath he sat up and glanced around. The bed beside him was empty, but it always was. She always made a point of rising before he did. Not that he had any objections. In fact, he would prefer her not to be at his side when he awoke, that way, he could imagine it was someone else he could hear running a steaming bath in the washroom.

Standing he walked to the door, steam rolled under its lip, and he didn't bother to knock before entering. The huge bathtub, sunk in the centre of the room was filling with spiced water, the moisture rising from it slicking his skin. She crouched beside the rim, the pale silk bed dress she wore clinging to her, every curve.

As beautiful as she was, the sight of her, even like this; heavy with his heir, breasts swollen, hips rounded, would not excite desire within him. She knew this, but she lived with it. Her green eyes met his own for a second, before they dropped to the floor.

He was already naked, and so he merely stepped down into the tub and allowed the scented water to ease the tension from his body. He felt her settle behind him, as she started to bathe him. To give her credit, she was excellent at relaxing him, and he greatly enjoyed her baths. He closed his emerald eyes and imagined it was _her_ massaging soap across his back and shoulders, as opposed to his concubine.

After several minutes of this bliss he sat forward and turned to face her.

"Join me." He said quietly. It was an order, not a passion filled request. He stepped back and watched her obediently lift the thin material away and step into the steaming basin. He drew a little closer to her and glanced down. Her eyes were lowered, never meeting his. Her ample chest seemed buoyant in the hot water, but it was not these in which his interest lay. He dipped his hand below the surface to skim across her swollen belly. He closed his eyes and sensed the tiny life within her. An Emperor needed an heir, and this son would fit the title well. He knew what the babe would look like. Blonde hair and startling green eyes. A pure bred Silvite. Just as he was. Just as his mother was. Ramirez stepped back and stepped up and out of the bath.

"The child grows well, and is in excellent health." He said. After he dried himself, he tugged on a white shirt, which was light to allow for the summer heat, and black sparring trousers. He turned to glance at her. She was still in the water, her hand rubbing over her stomach, a natural instinct for an expecting mother, the other twirling a few strands of pale hair between her fingers.

He came forward and squatted by the side of the tub.

"I'm going to Council, there are matters of rebellion which need my attention. You may do what you wish till this evening." He said, before he stood and strode out, without a backwards glance.

Sighing, she relaxed in the waters until they began to cool. When they did, she got out and drained the tub, pulling on an outfit of silks, she stopped before a mirror to investigate herself.

She looked at the bump.. it would not be long now. She felt a growing love for the child within her, however it was somewhat dampened with the knowledge that the father held her not half as dearly as she did him. She should not be the one stood here, concubine and Bride-To-Be of the Emperor, it was a living torture for her. He felt passion for another, and that same person felt an equal passion for him. She felt the familiar sting of jealousy. Turning away from her reflection, Fina had to admit that the pregnancy suited her. Her cheeks were flushed and healthy, and she positively glowed. However, on the inside, she felt cold. This chill had settled the day Vyse had died…

* * *

Ramirez watched in cold satisfaction, as Vyse slid from his blade, gagging on his own blood. The man had fought well, but one mistake, one weak spot in his defence had led to his downfall. The Silvite stepped back, and let the young Air Pirate pitch to the side, his body thudding heavily onto the cold marble floor. His eyes were emotionless as he sheathed his blade, utterly unconcerned by the two enemies that still stood.

Aika's bow clattered to the floor, and a scream of anguish tore from her throat. She staggered to Vyse's side and rolled him onto his back.

"Vyse!!" She yelled, gripping his face in her hands, shaking him and slapping him. "Wake up! Please!! Not after all these years! Not now!!" Sobs choked her and she clawed at his cleaved chest, as if trying to knit the wound together. "Come back you bastard!!" She screamed through her tears. "Come back and fight!"

Fina had not moved from her spot, she had merely fallen to her knees, dissolving into silent grief. They had lost. They had entered Soltis tower, full of hopes, adrenaline driving them. Had they not already killed Galcian? Ramirez would fall easily enough! Their confidence had been met with this cold, hard swordsman. Soon the battle had become a one on one fight between him and Vyse. At first it seemed evenly matched, but for the last minutes of the fight, it was clear that the Silvite's skill was superior. Vyse was battling for his life, his arms were tiring, and his magical energy was low. His palms were slick with sweat, it was this that had cost his life. He had attempted to block a thrust, but his cutlass had slipped in his hands, and the gleaming blade had plunged into his flesh.

Aika felt herself tumble into a void of pain and suffering. How could she survive without Vyse?! A gaping hole might have been hewn into her chest as well for the emptiness she now felt at his loss. She clung to his body, swiftly becoming drenched in his blood, her body racked with sobs.

Ramirez stepped around them, and motioned to a soldier.

"Have them taken away, lock them up somewhere, I will deal with them later. Ready my ship, I want our Armada to destroy any remaining ships in the Skies around Soltis."

"Yes my Lord Emperor."

Ramirez glanced back at the women, and he frowned. Such passion, all because Vyse now lay dead. The red haired girl, she was so fraught with grief, he found it quite fascinating, even Fina, one of his own blood wept for him. But then, Fina always had been strange, even as a young girl, displaying emotions of affection and care. She even befriended one of the bothersome creatures which shifted their shape, a native animal of the Silver Moon. To this day it followed her around. He turned from them, irritated that their mannerisms had even occupied his mind, and left the room.

Aika screamed when they tried to drag her away. She had to remain with Vyse, she had to… he might wake up. It took three men to separate her from his corpse, and she battled fiercely, until she found herself flung into a dingy room, occupied by two small cots. She was unaware of these surroundings, so lost was she in her anguish. After a few moments, she barely felt the gentle hands easing her to her feet.

"Sit down Aika. It will be alright…."

That voice. Slowly Aika blinked, tears staining her cheeks and looked around her. The room was dim, a single moonstone giving off a faint light from a wall bracket. She blinked. Where was she? Why was she here? Glancing around for the source of the voice, she found herself sat on the edge of a rough cot, and Fina beside her.

She opened her mouth to speak.. but found no words to say, so silently let her gaze drift to the floor.

"Aika, be strong. Perhaps the ships outside Soltis tower will defeat Ramirez's military.. we could be rescued at any moment. We could still win." Fina whispered, trying to sound hopeful.

Aika looked at her as if she was mad.

"Win?" She breathed slowly. "Fina, Ramirez could die a thousand times, and we would still not have won. Vyse is dead… he is dead Fina!" Acknowledging that he was truly gone brought a crippling pain to her chest, and she choked her words out, despite the lump in her throat.

"You.. t-tell me.. w-what kind of victory we will.. h-have won!!" She said, turning from the blonde girl and curling herself up on the rough sheets of the bed.

Fina slowly stood, Aika's shouted words cutting her deeply. She still did not understand much of this world, her attempts at support had driven Aika further into remorse. She too was mortified by Vyse's passing, he had rescued her, and risked his life for her on many occasions. The pain that she felt now was terrible, but it must be nothing compared to what Aika must be feeling. Unable to think of anything to say, she stood and wandered to the second cot and lay down, Aika's sporadic sobs reaching her ears. She buried her face in the sheets and bit her lip against the painful emotions within her. How did the race of man survive these agonising pains!?

Slowly, the pair exhausted themselves and they drifted to sleep… dreams of happier days plaguing them.

* * *

Ramirez was confused. Why should the display of the red haired pirate stay with him so? He could not forget the image of her, drenched in blood, screaming over Vyse. How must it feel, he wondered, to have someone care that much for you? His mind thought of the two women, and what could be done with them. He had an idea, but he had some decisions to make. Now, ruler of all Arcadia, he would need a son, one which would be raised under him, in his image to take control of Zelos when the time was right. It was for this reason that he had left the girls alive. Fina was the clear choice, a pure Silvite like him, it would ensure that his spawn would be untainted. However, Fina was weak, she was too emotional and sensitive, and he could not imagine her, a capable mother. Aika, she was not a Silvite, her colouring made that clear, still she was stronger, and had fire within her. Her strength would yield a good child, however, her blood would taint it. He sighed and forced the matter from his mind, it was irrelevant at the present. He returned to the task at hand, the ships, led by the Delphinus, fled swiftly when the Armada appeared. Realisation that if Ramirez was attacking, their leader must be dead. Without Vyse to lead the charge they had crumbled. Ramirez now had to decide whether to hunt them down, or let them escape. It had been a long day, he rubbed his temples and felt a wave of tiredness sweep over him as he sat in his ornate throne on the bridge of the Monocreos.

"Sergeant," He called, and instantly the armoured man appeared at his side. "have our fleet chase the rebels to the boarders of the Silver Moon, then set up a perimeter in case they deicide to attack again. Then turn my ship around and return to the Tower."

"Yes My Lord!" The man snapped, coming to attention before marching away, shouting orders.

Ramirez watched the bustle of the ship, his green eyes bored. His mind wandered back to the problem of the women. Which should be given the honour of carrying his heir? He sighed, he could always use a whore, but he shuddered at the thought. His son should not be birthed by a woman who sold herself. However, he highly doubted either of the women would willingly bear his offspring, but that was irrelevant, neither of them had a choice in the matter. He would decide soon enough, but in the mean time, he would enjoy torturing them. They were clearly broken over the death of Vyse, and serving the man that killed them was sure to drive them to breaking point, particularly the red head. He smiled blissfully to himself, today, despite everything, had been a good day. Galcian had been avenged, and Vyse was gone forever. He had the world of Arcadia in the palm of his hand, and none but a few tattered rebels to stop him.

* * *

She was unsure of how long she had slept, but she awoke feeling more tired than she had been before. Sighing she rolled her legs over the edge of the bed and sat for a moment, staring vaguely at the floor. Vyse was gone, there was no bringing him back. Thinking of him made her want to cry again, but it seemed she had exhausted her supply of tears and could do nothing but hang her head. After a few minutes of this sombre pain she glanced across at Fina who still slept on the other cot, and pulled a face. How could the pale little Silvite understand how she felt? She seemed to have such weak emotions, and although she was sweet and clearly cared greatly for people, she just didn't know how to comfort, or to feel empathy. Aika shook her head, but what could she expect? The girl had lived a secluded life alone in the Silver City, and had no idea of how the world worked, and what it felt like to lose someone integral to your life. Sighing, she stood and walked to the door of their cell, and found a surprise in that it opened easily. She felt herself tremble…. She was free to walk around Soltis. If she could find Ramirez, and kill him... Blood pounded in her ears at the very thought and her heart beat faster. Perhaps.. she would be able to find a way to escape, and then her and Fina could reunite with the others, and finally raze Soltis to the ground. She glanced back at her sleeping friend. If they were to wander together, they would be far too conspicuous, and would be unlikely to find an escape. She sighed, and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Once out of the room she breathed deeply. She felt empty, utterly devoid of emotion. She sagged against the wall and sighed.

Eventually she managed to force her legs to move, pushing off the cold marble, she wandered the deserted corridors. At regular periods, brackets were set into the wall, and they contained red moon stones, these cast a blood like aura around her. She paid little attention to how long she walked or where she was going. There were doors here and there, and she peered into all of them. Each one was either locked, or was a room identical to the one she had been placed in with Fina. After what could have been minutes, but felt like hours, she found herself at an elevator. A feeling of victory swamped her, she had begun to think she would never see anything other than the blood coloured walkways. Stepping into it, the pure whiteness of the walls made her feel more refreshed, however, her feeling of victory faded as she looked at the buttons for the levels. They were all indicated by different colours. There was one clear one at the top, however, she did not press it. Instead the touched a yellow coloured one, and instantly she felt the floor beneath her feet start to move. She had a rising sensation, and moments later, the doors opened, and a pale yellow light flooded into the elevator. She stepped out, the different colours, she thought, must represent different areas of the tower. She moved forwards, trying not to concern herself with the problem of how she would find her way back to Fina. She had barely moved three paces before she heard footsteps approaching from behind her. Turning, she barely had time to cry out before cold, metal hands closed over her wrists.

"Well lad, looks like we don't have to go all the way to the Harem. This lucky little whore has come to us."

She found herself gazing at three fierce Vaulan visors. Before she could protest, she was roughly manhandled into a corner, as one of the men reached to unlace his prickguard.

"Get off me you Vaulan Scum!!" She screamed, finding her voice. The man holding her laughed.

"Now lass, what else are whores good for eh? Don't worry, we have plenty of coin."

"Let me go!" She cried again. "I'm not a damned whore!!"

The one before her paused and glanced at his comrades, he had finished discarding his cockpiece, and it was clear he was ready for her. She felt a touch of hope as he stopped. It was crushed seconds later when he laughed horribly, tearing off his visor so she could see his eager face.

"So we won't even need to part with our coin lads!"

"No!" She screamed, terror seizing her… she could not lose her innocence like this.. not in this place! She started struggling and lashing out at them, adrenaline driving her on. She felt a heavy blow first to her stomach that doubled her over, and then a second blow hammered into her temple. Stars exploded before her eyes, and she was barely aware of being shoved against the cold wall, or her leg being slung around an armoured hip. An agonising pain suddenly tore through her abdomen, and she screamed as she was brought roughly back to reality. She scratched and punched and the man before her, but was swiftly restrained by the other two, as the third continued his invasion of her body. She sobbed and cried out in agony, her eyes rolling in pain, as more blows were landed. Just as she was sure she would vomit, it stopped, and the support of the two men pinning her upright vanished, and her rapist was torn from her. She slumped, barely conscious to the floor, where she swooned, and was rapidly devoured by blackness.

Ramirez narrowed his eyes at the three men, one who was clumsily fumbling to refasten his prickguard.

He had been returning to his quarters, primarily to think of women, he had passed the three rutting soldiers without a glance. Often was it that his men were too impatient for privacy, and merely took their pleasures in the corridors. It was one of the main reasons why he rarely took this route through the pleasure halls to his own accommodation, despite it being the fastest way from the docks. However, the screams of protest had caught his attention. When he had seen his man, hilted within the Blue Rogue, he had instantly ordered them dragged from her. He quivered in fury, and glared at them. Why he felt so angry, he did not know.

"Have her taken to the infirmary, then back to her quarters." He said quietly.

The soldiers before him clearly knew they had displeased the new Emperor, however, were unsure of how. Taking pleasure from a woman was common, with or without her consent, among the men.

Aika was lifted and carried away by his Sergeant. Ramirez watched her vanish around the corner before her turned back to them, his blade singing smoothly from its sheath. The man with his visor removed widened his eyes in fear, opening his mouth to beg, however, before any words could be uttered, the blade bit savagely into the side of his face. The other two gasped in horror, as the body pitched silently to the floor, twitching horribly, blood flooding around them.

"You two may consider yourselves demoted." Ramirez said, his voice a deadly murmur.

"Y-yes Lord!" Stammered one, falling to his knees in the gore and bowing his head.

The Emperor cleaned his blade on the dead man's back, before restoring it to its sheath and stalking away, ordering the two survivors to clean up their comrade's remains.

* * *

He walked on until he had risen two floors to the higher regions of the tower. Here only select people were authorised to access. Admirals, and men of high rank, slaves designated to work here, and Ramirez himself. Those found here without permission were instantly killed. It was in this wing that Ramirez had his quarters, and he went directly to them. His rooms were lavish, massive, ornate doors opened onto a wide balcony overlooking Soltis. At the centre of the room, was a large, carved dining table, strewn with maps for the skies, rifts, and continent boarders. To his right an archway that reached almost to the high ceiling, free of doors, led to his sleeping chamber. Through it could be seen a huge silk, and velvet covered bed. He leaned back on the wall and groaned, closing his eyes. Seeing her, tear stained, screaming and fighting.. he had felt a heat spread through him. He had seen a vision of her pinned beneath him, imagined himself as the soldier had been, buried deep within her, taking his pleasure. He growled and pushed away from the marble, angered to find himself notably excited. He had reached his decision.

* * *

WR: ok, random place to end it. Strange so far eh? Rather like my other fic, where Vyse dies, and I know there are quite a few similarities in style, but the plot should be very different. You have seen a flash of the duture.. now don't you just wna tto know how they got there? Fina will get pregnant with his child.. but where is Aika when that is going on? Poor Aika… that little scene will have an effect on her throughout the rest of the fic.. at least.. im planning that it will :P 


	2. Chapter 2

WR: So then, at the beginning of the last chapter, you saw a small glimpse into Fina's future; bearing the heir to the Silvite Throne. But what of Aika? Now you see some of what the future holds for her, but how, did she get there?

* * *

Crying out, Aika sat up. She shakily wiped the cold sweat from her eyes, and tried to still her trembling hands. Swinging her legs out over the small cot, she laid her hands on her vast belly. She felt them shift, and settle themselves comfortably within her. She breathed deeply, and sighed. Nightmares were common. The violations to her body had marred her deeply, the agony, horrors, and disgust would stay with her forever. But worse was when she dreamed of heat and passion, it caused her far more pain.. Standing slowly, she glanced down at the bed's other occupant; Daigo. The handsome Yafutoman, had wed her three months ago, yet it was not his babes that wriggled in her womb, however, they would be raised as such. She cared deeply for him, and he instilled a warmth within her, he in turn doted upon her, he spoke to her of the babes, of what names may suit, of what gender they would be… he had told her that they would be his, and he would be their true father in every sense, that he would love them as his own, regardless of the blood in their veins. Aika could barely wait till the time came to flush them from her body, she longed to meet her children, to look into their eyes, to see if they bore any resemblance to their father…

* * *

Whenever consciousness touched her, agony came with it, hand in hand. Yet, it was not as bad as it had been at first, she had felt the familiar touch of a Sacri charm, and the pain had eased a little. Through her half awake mind, she heard snatched of conversation, but was able to make no sense of it.

"New orders…. Moved closer… infirmary… fully healed, send word…. To tend her each night… ensure ready for him.."

Blackness again….

Aika opened her eyes, and blinked. Before, where there had been fire in her belly, there was now only a dull ache. Her wounds were healed, and she no longer felt oblivion snatching at her senses. Her throat was dry and she tried to cough, but only a rasping wheeze came forth. Glancing around, she suddenly became aware that she was in a room that was totally unfamiliar to her, and where was Fina?! She opened her mouth to call out for her friend, yet no sound emerged. Panicked, she scrabbled at her throat, as if her fingers could ease words from her lips. Tears of utter confusion and fear rolled down her cheeks. What was happening?! Why did speech evade her? Standing, she stumbled to the closest door, above which a dim yellow moon stone glowed, and pushed on the panel beside it. When nothing happened, she smashed her fists against it, and screamed silently to be released. After minutes of useless sobbing, she managed to push herself upright, and approach the second door. This time it opened instantly, and she was surprised to see herself faced with a large, elegant washroom. Sinks, mirrors, and a large sunken tub, all sculpted in a creamy pink marble faced her. She slowly stepped back. Where was she? This whole thing seemed so surreal. Looking over her shoulder at the main room in which she stood, she noticed it was dominated by a huge bed, the black satin sheets were disturbed and creased where she had been lying. The walls were a dark navy blue, and the pale yellow lighting was dim. A small vanity table, stood next to a wardrobe, both constructed of a polished chestnut wood. The floor was plush, with a thick crimson carpet. The whole room was sensual, and screamed of eroticism.

Suddenly the door slid open. Startling, Aika stepped back, unsure of what to expect. A middle aged man, entered the room. He was dark skinned and had large amber eyes, he smiled warmly at her.

"Wonderful, your awake.. and how are we feeling today my girl?" he said, his voice was gentle, and eased her fear a little. She tried to reply, but her tongue still disobeyed her. He looked at her in pity.

"Ahh yes, that is one of the treatments given to new girls such as yourself. A simple muscle relaxant, which works only on the vocal chords…. Makes things much quieter." He stepped further into the room, and the door closed behind him, although it had been open long enough for her to see two Vaulan guards stationed outside it. He reached into a pouch at his side and drew out a green moon stone.

"My name is Soldin, and I am a doctor. I've been assigned to your care, and I am to ensure your health after each of the young Emperor's .. visits." He glanced at her and saw her confusion at his words, and he sighed.

"Of course.. you would know nothing of this. While you were recovering from your ordeal, which alone was awful enough for you, Ramirez decided that you would be a fitting concubine for him."

Aika went cold, and felt her knees buckle beneath her. Soldin stepped forward to help her to the bed, but she shrank away from him. A terrible fear at his touch settled within her, of any man's touch. Shakily she made her way to the bed, and collapsed upon it, feeling horror swell within her. Memories of the pain she had endured once already were stark and fresh in her mind. She felt tears slide down her cheeks and she buried her face in the silken pillow.

The doctor stood beside the bed, unable to offer comfort to the girl, he too was a slave of Soltis due to his medical knowledge, and his life would be forfeit if he was to step out of his bounds. He clasped the green moon stone and uttered a quiet prayer, casting out a pulse of Sacri energy.

Aika felt the last of her pains soothe away as the waves of magic lapped gently at her body. She heard Soldin leave, the door closing with a sickening finality behind him, but not before she heard his muttered words to the guards;

"She is fully healed, send word to the Emperor."

Aika wept until her tears ceased to fall, and her mind, which teetered on the brink of madness, turned to her future. A pleasure slave. She felt ill at the thought of lying with a man. Men were brutal and cruel, and the thought of even being touched made her skin crawl. She felt disgust for man settle within her, as well as a burning fear for what her body would undoubtedly endure. She would rather die than have another man tough her, but she cringed at the thought of ending her own life. Besides, she still had to discover Fina's whereabouts. Aika rolled onto her back, her heart hardening. He wanted her body? Let him try and take it! Standing she cast her eyes around the room, looking for something… anything..

* * *

Ramirez turned to his sergeant.

"Have the Silvite girl escorted to my quarters when I return." He said.

"My Lord." Came the reply, accompanied by a bow of the head. Turning from him the young Emperor strode away. He wore black leather breeches, along with a loose fitting fencing shirt. She had been moved to a small apartment close to his own rooms. He allowed himself a slight shiver, as a wave of anticipation seared him hotly. He had received word from the little doctor that her body was in full health, and that it would be able to take the weight and breadth of a man. It had been three days since she had been raped, and he ached to experience her for himself. As for Fina, each evening she had been brought to dine with him. Thus far she had refused to say anything, other than to ask him where Aika was. Ramirez had refrained from telling here, merely because that would remove the one thing she seemed happy to speak to him of. He entertained his mind briefly, by allowing himself to imagine Fina pinned beneath him. Not one stir of desire crept upon him, and the Fina he saw in his mind's eye rapidly changed; hair becoming longer, and a fiery red, body becoming broader and more curved, skin darkening. He allowed a growl of pleasure to rumble in his throat.. what was he allowing the Rogue to do to him? Perhaps after he had tasted her it would slick his lusts, and he would be able to dispense of her.

Ramirez was not long in reaching his destination. A guard stood dutifully beside the locked door, and bowed low to him as he approached.

"Ensure that the doctor is on hand when I am finished with her." He said.

"Aye Sir," The guard said, restraining the knowing smirk from crossing his face.

Unlocking the door, the Silvite Lord entered the dim room. As soon as the door closed behind him, she attacked him. A weak bolt of electricity jarred him, however, the surprise and the force with which it was delivered knocked him to his knees. When the shock died, air filled his lungs, and his muscles relaxed. He turned, his hand raising in time to catch hold of her wrist which brandished a shard of yellow Moon Stone. She struggled, her other fist swinging around, intending to smash into his temple. He knocked it aside, as he surged to his feet, taller than her by almost a head. He Forced her back against a wall, his hand tightening like a vice around hers. Aika's eyes squeezed shut in pain, as the stone tumbled from her grip. Their eyes met, and he smirked at her, before the back of his hand lashed across her cheek, earning a gasp of pain, before he drew her body close and met her lips with his own. He could taste the metallic sting of blood on her tongue from his cuff, and it set his heart racing. Ramirez pulled away as he felt heat engulf him, as lust clawed at his senses. Such fire she had, the nerve to attack him, even now, she glared defiantly at him. He glanced up at the wall brackets, to see it had been smashed with the heel of one of her boots, which was now strewn on the floor among the shards. Ingenious little creature, she had been unable to summon her own magic with lunar prayer, so she had used contact with the moon stones themselves to manifest their power. He felt her wriggle in his grasp, and looked back to her. Aika was turned, and flung towards the bed. Panicking, she tried to find her feet before he was upon her, but she was too slow and Ramirez was able to force her onto her back beneath him. Ramirez held each of her wrists, straddling her hips, as she squirmed and struggled beneath him.

Then… by The Moons, it was better than he could ever have imagined. Each stroke he made within her was like a touch of paradise, she felt like she had been made to accommodate him, and he revelled in the bliss. She fought him like a beast the whole way, flailing below him like a demon in its death throes, her face a mask of pain and anguish as she cried out silently. This only added fuel to his raging fire, and he determined to tame and dominate this wild animal he rode. He forced himself harder, and sunk his teeth into her neck, tasting her blood for a second time. He looked down at her again and saw tears streaking her face, he paused, and his thumb wiped them from her face, an odd gentle movement amidst the horror he was committing upon her. The brief respite did not last, and he once again ground powerfully against her. Suddenly one of her hands lashed out, and a nail left a slim trail of blood across his cheek. The minute pain, coupled with the immense pleasure send him over the edge, he cried out briefly as he spilled himself lavishly within her. Growling he felt utterly satisfied, as he never had been before. Rolling away from her, he stood and slowly redressed himself. Before Ramirez strode to the door, he glanced back at her. Naked, Aika lay spread-eagled on the bed, her curved, ivory body was trembling and glistened with sweat and blood. He felt a stirring in his loins. Giving in he turned back to her, forcing his pleasure from her twice more before taking his leave.

When he did so, he ordered her to be fitted with magic barriers, simple devices which would restrain her from using power even when touching moon stones.

* * *

Glancing over his shoulder, their emerald eyes met. He turned from the stunning vista of his windows, and walked to her. Sliding his hand into hers, he bent to kiss her wrist. Fina snatched it back from him.

"Where is Aika?!"

her eyes were hard, and her voice cold. The mention of the Blue Rogue brought to mind images of how she had been the last time he saw her. A tremor ran through him, and he forced thoughts of her away. Ramirez straightened, and smiled disarmingly.

"Alright Fina. I'll tell you of her." His hand that still held hers guided her towards the table which groaned under the weight of its spread. Once she had sat, he took the place opposite her.

"Well?" She asked as he casually plucked an exotic looking fruit from a decorative bowl.

"Fina, you are my oldest friend, and as such, I did not want to see you needlessly worried." He said, his green eyes shining with concern for her. She paled and leaned forwards.

"Why?! What has happened?!" She breathed her hands fluttering nervously at her breast.

"The day after your arrival in Soltis, your friend … Aika." It was the first time he had said her name, and he liked how it felt on his tongue, as he did its owner.

"She wandered without protection. Unfortunately, she was accosted by a group of my men who were in need of some … entertainment." He glanced at her, but her expression was one of confusion. "She was.." He frowned, looking for a word which Fina could comprehend. "Savaged."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, my dear, that three men forced sexual intercourse on her, to put it more bluntly."

Fina was aghast to learn of her friend's fate, and instantly demanded to see her.

"I'm afraid that is quite impossible, my dear." He said smoothly, pouring them each a brimming glass of crimson wine. "She has been through a harrowing ordeal, great physical and mental anguish. She is still healing and can see no one."

"She can see me!" She said icily, ignoring the wine he offered to her.

"It is my word," He said, still holding out to glass for her, "That I will take you to her personally when she regains conciousness."

"But I can help her, you know my skills in Silver Magic. I could help her to heal faster!" her emerald eyes were pleading with him, and a grimace of pity covered his face.

"Aye, but for now, rest is all she needs. The injuries themselves have closed, it is her mind that must recover."

Fina seemed deflated, and finally took the glass from his hand, despair dragging at her shoulders.

"Poor Aika… It is good of you to have her healed Ramirez… after everything that has happened."

He smirked and sipped at the wine.

"the care, and continuing health of you both, is of the utmost importance to me."

She looked at him sharply.

"Why is that?"

He chuckled and strolled to the huge windows again.

"Fina, you really need to ask? You and I grew up together, so of course your welfare is a concern to me. As for the Rogue, as a close companion of yours, I feel her health is my duty to maintain."

"Vyse was also a close companion of mine!" She shouted, slamming the glass back down onto the table, and glaring at him with angry tears in her eyes.

He looked at her sharply.

"He was a different matter." He muttered, he turned his back on her. "He killed Galcian, and I could not allow him to live."

"Ramirez.."

He felt her hand touch his shoulder.

"You know how I have always cared for you.. if there had been any other alternative.. Galcian was a cruel man, and he has changed you."

He spun around, catching her hand in his, and frowned at her.

"Were his ideals any less than those of our own people? The Silvite Elders wanted to cast the Rains of Destruction on the World.. Galcian did not, he sought to unite it!"

He paused and glanced back out of the window.

"I merely seek to finish what he started….And I can think of none better to stand at my side Fina, that you."

She gasped, her eyes widening.

"What? Me? Why?" She blinked, utter bewilderment written on her pale features.

He laughed, and looked at her from under hooded lids.

"Fina, you and I are alike. We share a noble blood, and it is only fitting that Soltis has a Silvite Queen."

He looked back over the vista, the sun was setting. The blazing orb transforming Soltis into a searing orange column of fire, burning in the mauve skies. Minute white clouds drifted half heartedly across the plain, a warm breeze from the East urging them on. He saw all this beauty, but he did not see Fina's shoulders sag a little. Did their past mean nothing to him? Was it merely her blood? She looked at him, the love she had kept safe, close to her heart throbbed gently, in time with her own pulse. They had grown up together, and she remembered all that was good and pure in him, perhaps.. she could once again bring it out. But.. what of all the pain and suffering he had caused? Vaulua lay in ruins, The Elders who had raised her had sacrificed their lives to destroy Soltis, Thousands of soldiers, and pirates, her friends had died in the cannon blasts of the ships, and Vyse had died in front of her. She did not know what to say, and so she remained silent for a moment, trying to sort out her emotions. She finally opened her mouth to reply.

"Ramirez… I…"

There was a sudden bang, as the doors to Ramirez's suite flew open, his sergeant stood there. His helmet had been removed, showing his face red from running.

"How dare you interrupt me?!" Snarled Ramirez, turning and striding towards him, murderous intent gleaming in his eyes.

Before he reached him, the man fell to his knee.

"My Lord, It is Galcian.. he.. he lives sir!!"

Ramirez stopped in his tracks.

"What?" he said, his voice barely audible… a strained whisper.

"It is true My Lord, I could scarce believe it myself. It was the Doctor my Lord, after tending to the pirate girl, he was to prepare Galcian's body for the funeral rites.. however, when he cast a Sacri charm upon him to heal his visible injuries, the Lord's chest began to rise and fall!"

Ramirez dragged the man to his feet, so the soldier could see the deadly look in his eyes.

"If I find you lie…"

"I swear by the Moons Lord! I saw it myself!"

Ramirez threw him aside and turned to glance at Fina.

"Come, you have said yourself that your healing skills are highly advanced. You now have a chance to revive the man who will make this World great."

Fina felt a terrible weight descend on her shoulders. Save Galcian? But he was an evil, sadistic man.. but then, could she stand idly by and let someone die? She shivered, they had done all they could to end his life, and the Moons had willed that he live, how it had come about, she did not know. She had seen him die!! She stepped forward, coming to Ramirez's side, and looked at him, a slight nod of her head signalling her agreement. She followed him, her heart and mind in turmoil. She was about to save a man she had tried to kill, and every time she looked at Ramirez, she felt a heat rise in her belly, and what of poor Aika? Her green eyes stared at the back of the Silvite man who strode before her. He had already begun to show his natural kindness, he was taking care of her friend, and soon enough she would be well again. Perhaps there was hope for the young Lord.

* * *

This time the Doctor had used not his own magic, but the concentrated magic found in Sacrum Crystals. He had healed Aika within three hours, and he had also injected her with another shot of the silencing serum. Now she sat, in the semi gloom of her room. Her mind was blank, she could think of nothing, other than him, and how to apply harm to him. The thick magical bracelets clinked at her wrists. When she had come to enough to move properly, she had smashed her arms against the walls trying to shatter them. All she had succeeded in doing was to bruise them and cause them to swell. Now she sat, a shard of glass the she had smashed from the mirror in her hand, the leg of the only chair that occupied the room, sat on her vanity table. She had dropped it there after tearing it from its lodgings. Thoughts of blood and murder twirled enticingly in her mind and she embraced them. He had spilled her blood, tearing away within her, biting and dominating. Her mind teetered carelessly on the edge of madness as she hummed, trying to construct a weapon from her meagre assets. How much pain would one person be able to endure? She glanced up from her work and caught a reflection of herself in her vanity mirror. A few flecks of blood had dried on her face, and she carefully scratched them off. Her face was pale and her eyes stark. What she saw in the mirror terrified her. After one day, she was already on the brink. She would either plummet and lose herself in sweet oblivion, or wrench herself back from the edge…

Right now, she did not care, and returned to her workings.

* * *

WR: Well… so Ramirez is a BAD BAD man! Lol.. what did you think? Im not too sure on this chapter… 


	3. Chapter 3

WR: Here we go.. chapter 3 of my dark.. twisted little tale. We left off with Aika teetering on the brink.. Fina being taken in by her old feelings for Ramirez.. and Galcian.. somehow .. alive.

* * *

**_Duty Bound: Chapter 3_**

It must have been over a day now.. she had not slept.. she merely waited. Perhaps he had tired of her.. No! She would not allow that hope to enter her mind.. for if she found she was wrong, her mind would surely snap. It was best not to allow hope. Sleep was impossible, but her exhaustion was intense. She sat, her shadow rimmed, bloodshot eyes focused forever on the locked door to her lavish cell. Her hand gripped her primitive spear of wood and glass. Where was he? Each second that ticked by was a torture. She had to kill him, to injure him, yet he did not come…

* * *

Ramiez could not believe it. Galcian, though still no where near consciousness, was alive. The massive barrel chest rose and fell steadily and strongly now, yet the coma still gripped him sternly in its clutches. His injuries were severe and he had lost a vast amount of blood.. how he had survived for these days was a question none could answer. The Doctor speculated that because of his sheer size and strength, his heart had just determinedly kept on beating, his lungs operating enough to bring just enough oxygen into his system for his flailing organs to survive on. The small Sacri charm had been substantial to instill more life into his body, and now, with Fina's skills, his injuries were becoming rapidly less severe.

Ramirez's soul binding duty to the man kept him by his side, although every moment that slipped away, it became harder to keep thoughts of the red haired little demon from his mind. She was like a drug.. utterly intoxicating. But he did not move, and with iron will subdued his longing. He stood in the infirmary, watching as Fina and the Doctor worked away at Galcian, as they had been for hours now. Ramirez had stood, silently still, a cold marble statue, watching the two work.

Eventually Fina straightened. She cast a shameful glance down at Galcian, and tried to convince herself that what she had just done for the man was the right course of action, what the Elders, what her friends and what the World would see as the best thing to have done. He was still out cold.. but he was stable, and would heal. He may yet remain in the coma for a few weeks, but he was now at a level where the Doctor's medical skills would be enough.

With an exhausted sigh she stretched out her back, and turned to face him.

"I can do no more, the Doctor can handle his condition now." She broke off and yawned, covering her mouth from embarrassment, then quickly proceeded to flush beautifully.

Ramirez smiled at her.

"You have done well Fina, I never grasped healing with quite the same skill as you."

"That's not true Ramirez, you were always very talented with all aspects of Silver magic." She said kindly.

He forced another smile before taking her hand and leading her away. He glanced back at Galcian. If Fina said that he was stable enough for the Doctor to handle, then he believed her. She was too innocent. She didn't have the capacity to lie.

"You must be exhausted Fina. Let me escort you back to my quarters. Use them as your own.. I have some business to attend to, so you won't be disturbed." He was walking her through the corridors, ensuring that none of his men would dare touch her. He could not have her damaged, not if she was to bare him the perfect son.

"I am happy in the cell you first put me and Aika in, Ramirez." She said stiffly.

"Nonsense Fina. Mine are closer, and far more comfortable. You deserve a little luxury after the great service you performed for me today."

She said no more protests, but refused to speak again. Ramirez left her in his rooms with a guard stationed outside, he left instructions that she may wander if she so chose to.. as long as she was chaperoned.

He then gave in, and allowed his lust to take hold of him. His steps devoured the corridors which led to her tiny room. His personal paradise, is small world of sin.

* * *

She had waited so long for the sound, that when she finally heard it she was sluggish. The door slid open with what seemed to her, in the stillness of her chamber, blinding speed. Then he was there, almost upon her by the time her sleep deprived body had time to react. She cried out as he reached for her, and brought her arm, and her weapon slashing forwards. The glass gouged across his forearm, and he hissed in pain, and fury darkened his eyes. With his grip momentarily weakened, she wriggled away from him, jumping to the side, before hurling herself at him again. He was more aware this time, in his lust he hadn't seen her device. But he was ready. His hand gripped both the wooden handle of her makeshift spear and her own, and the crushing force he exerted made her cry out, even through the serum.

Ramirez squeezed harder, clamping her fragile bones between his hand and the sturdy wood. How dare she?! He had torn magic from her, and removed all possibly dangerous materials from the room. Or so he had thought. The clever little pirate. His anger at being outsmarted overshadowed how impressed he was at her creativity. Her mouth opened suddenly, and tears streamed down her cheeks, in a silent scream. There was a crack, and Ramirez reigned in his anger. He released her at once, and she collapsed to her knees, sobbing mutely, cradling her shattered hand, her body shaking.

Ramirez was momentarily devoid of lust. He looked at her bloodied limb.. she was so fragile. He knelt before her, the dull ache in his own arm from her attack, forgotten.

"Let me see… Aika."

Her pain filled eyes snapped to him. How did he know her name?! And how dare he use it!! His emerald eyes were cold… but there was something there… tiny and remote.. could it be a little regret at what he had done? … No… Just annoyance that her injury may interfere with the rape he was undoubtedly about to commit.

So lost in her thoughts, her anger and hatred, was she that she barely noticed it, when he took her damaged hand in his own, so gently she could hardly feel it. She first became aware he was touching her when the warm pulse of a Sacri spell washed through the pain. He hadn't even offered up a prayer… such power, such control over the Moons.

She sat, in utter bewilderment as he spent a few silent minutes ensuring every bone was as it should be, knitted into place, healed, and healthy. Then, he stood, and Aika flexed her fingers, glancing up at him. He had also healed the slash she had left in his arm. With one swift movement, Ramirez snapped the weapon she had spent hours constructing, and flung it to the far recesses of the room.

Pulling herself together, Aika gathered her tattered hate and balled her fist. She stood, swinging it towards his face with all the force she could muster.

With little to none care, he flicked her aside, and in the same move tangled his hand in the thick locks of hair which hung wildly past her shoulders. He spun her around, and slammed her back against his hard chest, tugging her head back, so his breath tickled her neck.

"You are ingenious, I'll give you that.. but your little games are starting to bore me…"

Good.. perhaps then, he would kill her…

"Luckily, your body is so intoxicating, I will allow it to pass. If you are this addictive when you fight me.. I can't imagine how you would be if you were willing…" He ran his lips down her neck. "So keep fighting me Aika… do what you want.. nothing you do will end this, nothing. I suppose it adds a little variety to my visits."

Her body trembled against him, her eyes squeezes shut at the awful knowledge, defeated sobs shaking her.

Without another word, Ramirez flung her forwards onto the bed, where he took his pleasures from her. Again, she fought him, as she always did, and when he left her, she had passed out. In a strange show, he pushed her legs back together, and lay her properly on the bed, naked a blood soaked, but not spread eagled and open like a whore. After all.. she was no whore… she was a goddess.

He had been a little more gentle with her than usual, for the Doctor would not be able to attend her until he was able to safely leave Galcian's side. He ordered the Guard to send the man straight in when he did arrive, then the young Lord of Soltis headed back to his apartments, he would need to bathe quickly and get the scent of sex and blood off his body.

* * *

When he entered, Fina was stood on his white balcony, gazing at the setting sun. He slipped past her… he knew she had heard him, but she did not turn. He was grateful for this small miracle.

As he washed, he thought about what he had said to Aika. He had been thinking about it as he took her, and all the way back here.

What would she be like.. willing? Suddenly he felt unfulfilled. True, she was incredible… but what if there was more? An image flashed before his eyes. A blushing, gasping Aika.. clinging to him, kissing him.. moaning his name… crying out in pleasure.. Not screaming silently in pain.

He growled to himself. The Rogue was puting some kind of spell on him. It was ridiculous! With great difficulty, he forced thoughts of the girl from his mind, and focused on Fina. How would he continue to keep them apart? He would be unable to forever… a plan would need to be devised. He stepped out of the water, and dried himself, dressing casually… a fencing shirt and black breeches. He determinedly thought of Fina.. of becoming aroused over her. Nothing.. but he had to, she would give him the son of Soltis, she would wed him…. Perhaps he could name Aika as his concubine. He stepped out of the washroom, and approached her.

Fina felt his hands rest gently on her shoulders and her heart beat faster. She had been stood thinking about him since she was left here. The good in him was returning, she could see it, and he was so kind to her. But.. she felt like she had betrayed her friends.. Galcian would live… because of her. She turned to him, her green eyes filled with confusion.

"Fina.. you are beautiful." He breathed.

Thoughts of her friends, of betrayal, of Aika and of Galcian fled her mind. His skin was still warm and damp from his wash, and as he leaned towards her, she felt her head spin.

Ramirez closed his eyes as their lips met, instantly imagining the soft warm body pressed against him was _her's_… that it was her who was kissing with sweet gentle passion, with inexperienced innocence.

Fina gasped as his arms locked around her, dragging her against him. She was plummeted into a world of ecstasy, her mind swirling. She never dreamed things would be like this. She would stand beside him.. yes, she would wed him, and together they would turn Arcadia into a prosperous.. beautiful place. Filled with peace and serenity. Yes.. that was how it would be.

* * *

The guard had watched Ramirez walk away. The scent of sex had wafted tantalisingly from the room, and the young man had to suppress a groan. The Doctor would be a while yet, and the man's eyes flickered nervously towards the door behind which… a silent woman awaited… no one would hear. The Doctor wouldn't be able to tell who left the marks on her body, and after she was healed, Ramirez would never know either….

With another glance up and down the corridor, he resigned to his lusts. Removing his helmet, and propping his spear against the wall, he turned and entered.

The seductive room was warm, and he could smell sweat in the air. She lay on the bed, unconscious and abused. He drew closer and looked at her. Her red hair was splayed around her head like a crimson halo, even the hair on her pubic bone was that same auburn.

He leaned down, his hand running over her chest, soft and perfect. With a shake of his head he made his decision, and reached down to remove his prickguard. He shifted her limp body around so her legs hung off the edge of the bed, and positioned himself above her. He glanced down and shifted so he was ready, then glanced at her face, and gasped in shock. Her blazing dark eyes bored into him. He didn't have time to move, didn't have time to think, she sat up, her fingers stabbing directly into his surprised eyes. Blood spurted down his face and he screamed, staggering back, clutching at his face. With deadly speed, she snatched the dagger from his hip, and slashed it across his throat. She had pretended to pass out towards the end of Ramirez's abuse. It had been hard to stay that way. It hda been hard to keep her face blank and unpuzzled as he positioned her with some form of dignity. But how well it had worked. She had hoped it would merely make him tire of her quickly. But now.. it had delivered her some chance at freedom.

The man collapsed, his breath gurgling from his shredded windpipe. Wasting no time, she stripped the man's blood soaked clothes off him, and quickly dressed. She didn't care how she must look…. Bruised, and wearing bloodstained men's clothes, clutching a knife. She moved quickly, and within moments, she was out of her still-open cell door and away down the corridor. She had no idea where she was, just turning and running down each divide that she found. Then, she came across a man. He had no helmet on, and she recognised him. Cold satisfaction flooded her as she gouged the jugular of her first rapist. He fell in a twitching mess, and then she proceeded to slam the blade into his crotch. On she went. She barely even registered the corridors and her surroundings. It seemed like an age she went for, before the adrenaline started to die, and her body began to feel the aches and pains of her injuries. She had to pause, catching her breath against a wall. She could feel blood trickling down her thigh

'Cummon.. keep going. Don't stop.. or he'll kill you.' Although that eventuality didn't seem like such a bad end. Heaving herself up again, she forced herself onwards. Through more doors, press the panel.. if it didn't open.. walk on, if it did, go through and keep walking.

Then, she pressed a panel, and a gust of air hit her face. Her foor had already been moving forwards, and she couldn't stop it. There was no floor.. nothing, and she tumbled. With a cry of terror, she somehow managed to grab hold of some cables. Wind swirled violently around her, she had stumbled into an air vent. Electrical wires, the things that no one wanted to see, smothered the walls, as gusts blew in from the Arcadian skies, blasting up the tunnel. Aika trembled, she was having trouble merely holding on… she had no where near enough strength to actually climb back up to the doorway.

She would die. By the Moons.. she never realised the prospect of death was this terrifying. In battle, she had always had her comrades, pumped with adrenaline… unbeatable… Or they had thought they were. She knew very differently now. She had seen her best friend die, a man who meant more to her than anything, and he his place had been filled by the cruel raping murderer. But as the air tugged at her, willing her to let go, she contemplated death… she wondered if it would hurt.. and for how long. She shook her head, and tightened her grip. She didn't want to die! As nightmarish as life was.. she could not, and would not surrender to the eternal sleep of the grave. But she was alone now, no Vyse, and no Fina. She hung alone, awaiting the last vestiges of her strength to leave her. Then, regardless of what she wanted, she would fall, and her end would rush to meet her. Her palms began to sweat in fear and a silent moan escaped her as she slid down a fraction. Her arms were trembling. How she wanted to scream for help, for _anyone_ to hear her.. even.. _even_…

Then it was gone. Her cramped fingers faltered, and lost their hold on the cables. She began to fall away from the wall, and air billowed triumphantly around her, and it seemed to her that she hung, suspended for a moment, before gravity sucked at her, snatching her in its deadly grip. Poor Fina, she didn't even know the girl's fate.. was she being used as a slave like she was? Was she still even alive…? Aika would never know, she had failed them both, Vyse and Fina. Now she would pay the ultimate price.

Then, a white gloved hand snaked into her vision. It plucked her wrist expertly from the air. The grip was firm and sure, and stronger than that of gravity. The wind howled in anger, as its victim was torn from its clutches. Aika's body slammed back against the cables, before she was slowly hauled up. What was happening? She gasped, trying to catch a breath, as she was suddenly lifted up, and through the doorway, as if she weighed nothing. The wind howled once more, before the door slid shut, closing off its wails.

Aika's legs buckled, as exhaustion overwhelmed her. She didn't care, couldn't care that it was _his_ arms that supported her. How had he found her? Why had he saved her. She felt her legs scooped up from beneath her, and she couldn't fight it as he carried her. Only by sheer will power did she manage to keep unconsciousness from overcoming her. Her dark brow eyes found his emerald ones. He glanced down at her, his expression blank and unreadable. Was he angry? Did he plan on punishing her? Making her end far worse than the one she would have suffered just now?

She gestured back the way they had come, towards the door. She couldn't speak, but he understood that she was asking 'Why?'. Ramirez had not wanted to bed Fina right away, after kissing her, he had said that it would be too quick, he wanted to ensure it was what she wanted. This method served two purposes. It meant that Fina saw him as a noble man, who would not take advantage of her, and it also meant that he could slip away, under the pretence of "needing to think", to take his lusts out on Aika. He had arrived as her room, to find the door open, and the guard dead. It wasn't hard to follow the specks of blood she had left. She had gone quite a way, it must have been a terrible strain on her damaged body. He had almost walked past the air vent, but, realising the door had been left open, he had approached, meaning to close it. He had been just in time. He had not had to think twice, his hand had shot out, and snatched her from mid air. In that moment his chest had constricted painfully at the thought of her falling, down and down, to a lonely end. Now, he held her firmly against him, her trembling body was cold, and she was looking at him questioningly. He breathed deeply.

"I do not want you to die Aika. Believe me when I say that, for it is the truth."

Her expression was unreadable. The answer obviously stumped her. Something went out in her eyes, the fire and the fight. Ramirez paid it no heed. When he arrived back at her rooms, she was drifting into a sleep. The body had already been removed, and the Doctor awaited her.

He stood and watched as she was healed, and turned to the little man.

"Wait outside." He said, approaching the bed, where Aika was slowly coming to…

With a sigh Soldin turned away, knowing there was nothing he could do.

Ramirez slowly undressed, as Aika rose from the depths of her sleep, before she was even properly awake, he had straddled her. But.. she did not fight. He took her rapidly. She did nothing. She merely clung to him, waiting for him to finish. After he had spent himself, e looked down at her, confused.

"What trick are you playing now Aika.." He mused down at her. Her blank eyes showed him nothing, and she merely just shook her head.

So.. she would not fight? Ramirez smirked to himself, he as one step closer to his victory.

This time, he was slow, and for the first time, he spent a long time, giving, rather than receiving pleasure, determined to arouse her, to make her want him. Her back arched, and she gasped and moaned silently. She didn't push him away, yet still, she was unwilling. He coaxed an arch from her, before plunging back in. It was incredible. He had never thought it could be so good. He had always thought a woman was at her most attractive, being dominated. But this, as they moved together… it was like nothing he had ever experienced.. and yet she was still not willing. This woman was addictive.

When Ramirez had had his fill, Soldin found his healing entirely unneeded. This was a shock. The girl was clearly deeply upset, she was sobbing mutely when he entered after Ramirez had left. But there was no marks, no cuts or bruises. All she needed was a booster of the silencing serum.

Aika was barely aware of the Doctors presence. She was so lost in her guilt. How could she? How could she have done that? She had thought perhaps, if she didn't fight, he would grow bored with her.. but no. She had… she had enjoyed it. Loved it… She had never imagined that Ramirez would touch her like that, with gentleness and care. Vyse lay dead, and Fina.. she had no idea. But she had lain with the man who had brought ruin upon Arcadia, and she had enjoyed it.

She felt now, more than ever… that she teetered even closer to the brink of insanity.

* * *

WR: well there you go. Im stopping cos my fingers are aching. Tll me what you think :P xx


	4. Chapter 4

WR: Woah! Another update!

* * *

It was the same the next day. She had hoped, that in his absence, she would have time to think of Vyse, of what Ramirez had done to her, to Arcadia. Perhaps this would give her back her rage, her hate, her fight. But it did not, it merely filled her with a deep, immense sadness and guilt. Guilt for many things; for failing Vyse, for allowing Arcadia to fall, for not knowing where Fina was, and of course, for allowing Ramirez to .. to..

But he came again, and she could not find the heart do push him away. She turned her face to the side, and he was forced to pry her arms from their clamped position over her chest, and to push her thighs apart. But other than that.. no struggle. No longer did she try do hit him, or claw at him. She just closed her eyes and let him be done with her. Although.. that is what she tried to do. Utterly unresponsive… that was how she would be, at least, that is what she told herself.

Ramirez, on the other hand, was determined to coax a reaction out of her. He would hold back, touch and play, until she was quivering and slicked with sweat before he had even sheathed himself in her. Tears streamed down her face, even as her back arched in delight. He even brushed away her tears…

How she hated him for it.

He stood, after taking her twice, and breathed deeply, he smirked down at her, as she hurried to drag the sheets across her exposure, refusing to look at him, all the while her sweat streaked skin craved his touch again, and her stomach lurched at the thought. He dressed slowly, showing no shame at his own nakedness, his emerald orbs blazing at her. When he was fully clothed, he leaned down, his knee resting on the side of the large bed, eye to eye with her.

"You will be willing.. eventually…" He said. He was so confident. He knew, from how she responded to him, that she enjoyed his touch. She glared at him, furiously. No! Never would she willingly lie with him! Never! She spat on the carpeted floor, as she couldn't speak, nor summon the strength to spit in his face. He chuckled at her fiery attitude. A true pirate. But he would have her…

He turned and left her. As the door slid open, she vaguely heard him mutter something to Soldin, before he was gone. Aika was barely even aware that the doctor had entered. Again, he investigated her body, and found nothing to heal. She lay there, and felt blank, empty and hollow. However, when she saw him brandish a needle, she cringed. More silence. Even Ramirez's ragged breathing and the few words he spoke… was almost welcome. Any sound! But the deafening silence was a maddening torture.

She didn't struggle, she couldn't. If she did, then Soldin would pay the price, and he was a good man, a slave, just as she was. She felt the now familiar stab of metal through her flesh, and the dull ache as the serum was forced under her skin. Her eyes closed in defeat.

"Well… I don't know why. But Ramirez has ordered that I give you the antidote to the silencing." Soldin muttered. Aika's eyes snapped open, and her head turned eagerly in the doctor's direction, her face full of question.

The man shrugged.

"It may be a little uncomfortable for you, after all, your voice is out of practice, and has been for a week or so. I am told the antidote stings a little as it takes effect, but you should be back to normal soon."

She couldn't help it, she flung her arms over the man's shoulders, surprising him with her embrace, as hot tears of relief surged over her cheeks.

Soldin awkwardly patted the girl's back, as he haltingly advised her to drink lots of water while the antidote did its work. She nodded, and released him. Her heart was still weighted in her chest, but it seemed a little lighter. When Soldin had gone, she gingerly swung her legs over the bed and took a step towards her washroom, intending to wash the scent of the Silvite from her skin. It was then that a wave of nausea hit her, she staggered, clutching at he churning stomach, and managed to steady herself against the wall, forcing away the faint which clutched at her. Her legs trembled, and she gulped in mouthfuls of air, and tried to slow her heart rate. The spell passed, and she managed to stand straight again. It seemed the antidote was more potent than Soldin had thought. She continued on her way, and made it to the sunken tub before the sickness hit her again. She stumbled to the piss pot before she vomited profusely.

* * *

Ramirez was walking back towards his quarters. Now… Fina. He had been gently seducing her for the past few days, and judged her ready for him. And he, her. Each time he looked at her, or embraced her, he summoned forth images of Aika, imagined it was her fingers dragging through his hair, her body pressing eagerly against him. But it was not, and he knew it. Fina was a perfect female specimen, there was no denying it. A small waist, round hips and breasts, flawless skin, and, of course, a purebred Silvite like himself. But somehow… she just did not arouse him.

He stopped in at the infirmary before heading to his quarters, and his waiting conquest. Galcian was sleeping, according to the nurse, the doctor had managed to rouse him briefly from his stupor, coaxing the weakened man into eating something and drinking. But he had sunk into a fitful sleep. His body was still healing, and his mind needed rest. Ramirez gazed in awe at his master. What strength he had! It was the reason behind his devotion. Strength could be relied upon. Strength and nothing else, had brought the General back from the brink of death. Within days he would be strong enough for Ramirez to pass leadership of Arcadia over to him. Te last remaining rebels would be hunted down and destroyed and the world would truly, and indisputably be theirs.

Ramirez would raise heirs to carry on the legacy of the immense man who now lay before him, groomed to cherish power and strength. He could not help but idly wonder what his bastards sired by Aika would look like, for he did not doubt for a moment that she would soon conceive. Unless she was barren… but of course she wouldn't be She was healthy, and he was sure he would have sensed any impurities in her by now. He would know of course, he would sense the life within her, probably before she was even aware of it.

Satisfied that his master was on the mend, he continued to his lavish apartment. She was there, as he knew she would be. But she was looking at him nervously, her fingers twisted in knots. She stood as he approached, and took a deep breath. She had something to say, that much was clear, something she had been rehearsing… he raised a brow at her, a slight smile of what he imagined must be curiosity hung on his lips.

"Ramirez…" She breathed. She flushed even saying his name. "You have been so good to me.. to us."

It took him a moment to realise she was speaking of Aika. He had concentrated so much on his different goals with the two women, so much on how he felt for each of them, that he had almost come to forget they knew of each other at all.

"But…" She glanced away from him now, staring at the floor. "I must see Aika… She must be recovered by now, and … and I feel you are keeping me from her."

The Silvite's mind skipped quickly to a solution. He was out of time. He knew it. If he wanted to ensure that the meting between the two women went smoothly, he would have to be absolutely sure that Fina would side with his version of what had happened to Aika. He needed her to be totally devoted and bound to him, he needed her to love him, to believe his word above all others.

He moved forwards, his arms slipping around her waist and pulling her against him. She was no longer surprised or confused by this movement, and she relaxed, flush to his body, a small sigh of satisfaction escaping her.

"Alright Fina. I will take you to her, tomorrow. I swear. She is a little.. changed. The damage she endured physically is all but gone entirely. What lingers is the damage she suffered mentally. She abhors the touch of men and has thoughts which confuse her, about primarily me, as I have been attempting to monitor her progress personally. She believes me to be part of group who harmed her."

Fina's eyes widened in pity… but not for her friend, for him.

"Oh Ramirez! How terrible, after all you have done for us. Poor Aika, when I see her I will tell her plainly what has happened. She will trust me."

Ramirez looked at her, to anyone it would appear that his eyes were grateful, full of hurt from Aika's mistrust, but grateful to Fina for her help. He felt her heart rate increase against his chest as they stood together in silence. A bird fluttering in a cadge, that was what it reminded him of.

"Alright Fina, tomorrow… I swear, you shall see your friend. But do beware of what she says." Fina nodded obediently. "But for now," He paused, his tongue stalling over the next words. With a surge of effort he forced them out. "my heart." Fina stiffened against him, her eyes wide. "Won't you allow me tonight, and the paradise of just you and me?"

For Fina, the world disintegrated. Nothing mattered. Least of all Aika, and Vyse. Had Ramirez not been her childhood companion? Had he not been the one she had dreamed of all her life? She shook in her arms, barely aware that he moved her slowly towards the bed. She had known throughout the whole fight, that there was a profound goodness in the man, that despite Galcian's influence, he still held the same, innate sweetness of his Silvite soul. As his lips touched hers, she could not help but press herself against him. She felt completed. This was what she had always wanted, and she knew her feeling were reciprocated just as strongly. A brief moment of fear flickered though her.. she had never before lain with a man… what would it be like? But she calmed herself instantly, surely Ramirez would be of the same level of experience as her… they would learn together. She felt him lower her backwards, and opened her eyes as the kiss broke… There was hesitation in his eyes… of course there was, he was nervous too.

"You won't hurt me Ramirez…" She murmured, touching his cheek. He winced a little at the gentle caress, and she quickly, not wanting to make it any more difficult for him.

Ramirez had to force himself not to get up and walk away from her. She really adored him, and believed he loved her. The foolish little thing! But now was the time, he thought furiously of Aika… how it felt when she clung to him, arched her back… He closed his eyes, so he could see her before him all the more clearly. She was beautiful, slicked with sweat, bare breasted and glorious. He tangled his hands in her fiery hair, and ground his own body against her's. She cried out, a gasp of passion… but the voice was not her's. He ignored it, and continued, concentrating on the curve of her spine, the halo of red hair spread on the sheets, and need in her eyes.

"Ramirez…" Fina gasped, as his pace increased. She winced as his powerful movements became painful to her virgin body. Squeezing her eyes closed, she clung to him, waiting for the end. Finally he satisfied himself, and his weight bore down on her, his fist clenched the sheets beside her head, and her green eyes reopened, seeking his.

It took a moment for him to meet her gaze. She hoped to see his emerald pools brimming with the same intense emotion she felt, but they were disappointingly empty.

"You are hurt?" He asked, sitting up and looking down at her. A little blood stained the sheets, the remnants of her virginity. She bit her lip and shook her head. He nodded once, then silence. He can spilled himself, that was true, but he still felt vastly unsatisfied, his still-ready manhood was testimony enough to that. Gingerly, she sat up, wincing a little, and waited for him to say something. The silence stretched on, eventually she could stand it no longer, and broke it herself.

"Ramirez.. was.. well, was I…"

"You were wonderful Fina." He said. He cast her a small smile, then glanced at the sky beyond the windows. It was too late into the evening to excuse himself from her company, and if he was to keep her unaware of his deviations with Aika, it would be best if he remained here with her for the rest of the night. With resignation, he turned back to the woman in his bed. He forced himself forwards and kissed her again, determined to be a little gentler with her.

Fina's fears on her performance were cast aside as he moved over her once again, as what she perceived to be the most wonderful night of her life, continued.

* * *

He awoke early as he always did, and felt the warmth of a body beside him. He glanced over at the still sleeping Fina. She had performed adequately, still believing him to be infatuated with her. She was beautiful, and the perfect woman, there was no denying it. So why did she light no fire within him? He didn't understand it, she was his perfect match, pure blooded and would deliver him a healthy heir. While she lay in slumber, he eased her cool hand over her abdomen and closed his eyes, seeking… sensing.

Not only was she everything a woman should be, he thought in satisfaction, she was also extremely fertile. She didn't know it, but within her womb, his seed had already taken root. He reopened his eyes to find her looking at him. The expression in her eyes was so adoring. He moved his hand away instantly, attempting to push a smile onto his lips.

"Good morning Fina." He said quietly.

Her responding smile was glorious and her happiness, to him, seemed so misplaced. He allowed her to lean up and kiss him, noting her wince as she moved. She was obviously sore from the previous evening.

"Take a bath Fina, it will ease you."

"Will you then take me to Aika?" She asked.

So she had not forgotten. Ramirez nodded, wondering how the meeting between the two women would progress. He would pay a visit to the infirmary while they talked, having no desire to be in the same room with Aika and Fina, as his deep rooted attraction to the red head would be too hard to disguise from his new concubine. She was already pregnant, true, but he knew hormones and emotions such as stress or anger did not help developing foetuses at all, and so for now, he must continue playing along to Fina's idyllic fantasy.

As Fina bathed, he dressed, then called a maid to fetch a Vaulan dress suitable for his consort. He handed the woman Fina's Silvite clothing, ordering it to be destroyed. The sooner she forgot her old life both in the floating city, and with the Rogues, the better. Slowly, he would turn her to his desires, and she would make a suitable wife. Perhaps when she had the same ideals as himself, he would find himself more attracted to her. The Vaulan clothing would also serve the purpose of showing Aika Fina's new alliances, and would help to force the two women apart. If he could cause a rift between the two friends, then it would only make things easier.

When she emerged she was wrapped in a bathing robe, her hair slicked down, her skin flushed from the heat of the water. She saw the garment and paused, glancing questioningly at Ramirez.

"Your old dress is being cleaned. This one is not much, but it is all I can offer for now." He said.

Fina took the material in her hands. It was satin, and the green of her eyes, trimmed in platinum. Undoubtedly the finest thing she had ever held. Then, her eyes fell on the silvery embroidery of Galcian's crest, and she faltered. Could she really wear this? She was a Blue Rogue wasn't she? How could she go to meet Aika bearing the mark of their enemies? But what else was there? She was sure that if she explained everything, and Ramirez's true kindness, the Aika would understand.

"Thank you Ramirez. It's magnificent."

She dressed shyly, and Ramirez was only too happy to turn away and allow her privacy.

He considered the meeting of the two women. Was it the right time? Had Fina been convinced enough? Or would her loyalty to her friends overpower her feelings for him? It was a case of his word over Aika's.

He had prepared as well as he could, and with the memories of last night fresh, she would be far more inclined to side with him. It was time.

* * *

Aika was slumbering fitfully. Her sleep was never peaceful, always riddled with nightmares, lending a fever to her rest. The slightest movement would disturb her, as would the smallest noise. And, more often than not, she would see the phantoms of her dreams from the corner of her eye, making her nervous and twitchy. So, it was no surprise that she jerked awake at the sound of voices outside her room. Her throat was dry and sore. She had experimented with her restored voice, it was weak and feeble, but there nonetheless. She sat up, blood pounding in her ears. Her hair was bedraggled and a mess, and she stared wildly at the door. She was swiftly erecting the mental barriers, shoring up her determination… she would not enjoy it…

The locks slid back and the door slid up. There he stood. He looked dangerously handsome, the perfection of his cruel, handsome face was angular and chiselled…. His pitiless empty eyes met hers for a moment, before he stepped away, out of sight, and his space was filled by…

"Fina…" Aika surged to her feet. The blond woman stepped in, and the door closed behind her. The red haired pirate's heart swelled at the sight of her friend. She was unharmed!

"Oh Aika!" Fina gasped, embracing her.

Aika held the delicate girl to her fiercely, the one remaining reminder of her life as a free pirate, of her time with Vyse…. But something didn't feel right. Through her initial relief, Aika's keen senses picked up a few things which were… odd about her Silvite companion. The material of her clothes was of a superb quality… the finest of silks… she smelled of scented water, and there was no fear in her.. none.

Aika frowned slightly, and took half a step back, holding the girl at arms length, looking at her.

Fina flushed and hung her head as Aika took in the stunning green satin… and the crest.

"Fina…" Aika's voice was very weak, and trembled. "What….?"

"Listen to me Aika, please, let me explain everything that's happened." Fina took the pirate's hand in hers and guided her to the edge of the bed where they sat together. The pale girl took a deep breath and shakily started speaking. "Ramirez.. he told me. He's told me what happened to you, about those men who… who hurt you."

Aika stiffened, both at the sound of Ramirez's name, and at the reminder of her first rape.

"I'm so sorry Aika, I only wish I had known earlier, I wish I had been able to help. He told me about your recovery… and about your… your confusion."

Aika's eyes were hard… hard and bewildered.

"Fina… Fina stop. What….. what do you mean by all of this?! Why are you wearing Vaula's mark? And why… _why_ have you been speaking to Ramirez?!" She rasped.

"Please Aika… let me finish. You are wrong to blame him you know. He told me what you think of him, how you believe him to have hurt you in the same way as those men.. but."

But Aika had snatched her hand back. She stood, and she was shaking everywhere.

"My… my confusion?!" She snarled.

Fina had never seen such fury in Aika, and the spectacle frightened her a little, but she was determined to clear Ramirez's name, and to convince Aika to trust her.

"Aika.. please… I am as lost here as you. Now that Galcian lives, Ramirez will not rule Arcadia, and wishes to make amends I believe…"

"Galcian?" Aika had gone white, and she felt very… very sick. "How.. how does he live?! We killed him!"

Fina stood, wringing her hands before her, her emerald eyes welled with tears.

"Oh forgive me Aika…. Ramirez had done so much to help you recover… I could not refuse. He bid me to heal the General, and I … I didn't know what to do. I tried to take the best course of action, and I .. I…"

"You… you healed Galcian?" Aika's voice was a deathly whisper. "After all our battles… after that man called down the Rains on his home city, after he tore Arcadia to pieces with war…?"

Fina hung her head, tears escaping and rolling down her pale cheeks.

"I just wanted to.. to repay him for helping you Aika… I can see the good resurfacing in him and I.."

"Helping me?!" Aika screamed. Her heart rate was increasing and her head spun. "Helping me?! How can you say that to me?" Her fists were clenched, and she was shaking violently. "You say that, when behind you stands the very bed on which that foul excuse for a man rapes me _daily_?!"

Fina shook her head, her fingers knotting together in desperation. This was not going well at all, Aika was so lost in her delirium that she truly believed Ramirez to be one of the culprits of her abuse.

"No Aika, please believe me, I wouldn't lie to you… your mind is playing tricks on your mind, Ramirez has been expending all his energies on helping you to recover. Why would he allow me to see you if that was not true?"

Aika stepped forward, so that her nose was almost touching Fina's.

"Because he knows you're a gullible little fool! And he knows that there is no way to keep you away from me without raising suspicion. He's playing you Fina!"

"He's not! He loves me!" She gasped and covered her mouth.

Aika looked at her in disgust.

"That man is not capable of love! He is using you Fina, playing on your naivety!! I just hope you're woman enough to realise that before he beds you!"

Fina was silent, an image of Ramirez moving above her came unbidden to her mind, and a red flush crept shamefully over her face. Aika gaped at her silence, seeing the guilt on the other woman's face.

"The man forces himself on you too, but you're still defending him!?"

"I went to him willingly!" Fina suddenly shouted back, her anger flaring, and startling her. "So why on earth would he ever need to lower himself to rape, when he loves, and has _me_?!"

Now it was the pale Silvite girl who stood there trembling, and the anger between the two woman was thick. Aika shook her head at the girl, and spat on the lush carpeted floor between them.

"I never thought you would be such a fool Fina… not after all we went through.. after we saw that man kill Vyse! Look at this room Fina! Is this a room a recovering woman is housed in?! No! It's a sick den filled with that man's perversity! You are merely blind to it!" Aika's voice was thick with contempt, as Fina glanced swiftly around the luxurious little cell. Aika stepped forward, closing the space between them, and her open palm snapped across Fina's cheek. "Unless you find your sanity through your infatuation for that disgusting creature, you are no longer any friend of mine." Tears of hurt, and of fury rolled down the smaller woman's reddening cheek, and Aika leaned forward and hissed the last word. "Traitor."

Fina staggered away from her, her heart racing. She was mad! Utterly insane, damaged beyond even her help! She understood now Ramirez's feeling of helplessness. Aika was unwilling to listen. How could she think of Ramirez that way? He would never force himself on a woman.. he had been so very gentle and kind to her, slowly seducing her, and fanning the flame of her love for him. She was to marry him, and stay by his side, leading Arcadia on to a time of peaceful prosperity…

And how could Aika think of her that way?! How could she say such things to her?! Her friend was lost, gone from that body, replaced by a raving woman of hate. Fina felt her own anger rise, as green eyes met dark brown, both blazing with the new rivalry between them.

"You are determined not to trust me, Aika!" She said, clutching her bruised face, "Ramirez has done nothing but try to help, as have I!" She shook her head and turned towards the door. "But if you don't want it then fine! I won't offer again!"

With that Fina left the room, and the one strong bond of friendship between the women was worn away, a tenuous thread held them together now.

All Fina wanted was to fall into Ramirez's arms, he would know what to do… But he was not waiting. The guard was to escort her back to her rooms. She followed, sobbing. What had become of their dreams of freeing Arcadia together? Of sailing the currents and rifts, searching out new adventure? She was still sobbing when she arrived at the rooms, Ramirez had still not returned, and Fina collapsed into a chair, her exhaustion was intense. She felt more drained that ever before…. Emotions were such powerful things, she had never realised…. In the Silver city everything was so neutral, and nothing of much drama had ever happened. She had lived her life happily, contented, not aware of what she lacked. Then she had arrived in Arcadia… made friends, learned a new way of life… Now she longed for the peaceful oblivion of her destroyed home. But then… she would have never rediscovered Ramirez, and although she ached with the loss of Aika's friendship… it also bloomed with the well of emotion she held for him. Her thought s were rife, and swirled confusingly in her mind. Like this she drifted fitfully to sleep in the chair, waiting for him to return…

* * *

Ramirez had seen Galcian. The man was making great progress. He was awake, and the Silvite had bowed low before his master. Yet the man was still weak, his huge muscles unused to movement. But it would not be long.. not now. Ramirez had told him of the victory… also of Fina and Aika. One a bride to be, one a concubine.

"I will need an heir.. or at least.. I thought I would do, until news of your survival reached me, Master." He said. "For, of course, it is you who shall take the throne of Arcadia."

"Boy, I am not yet in any state to rule… even when I recover… you have earned your stripes." Ramirez looked in bewilderment at Galcian.

"My Lord?"

"You shall take the throne boy… I will remain as your advisor. It was you who crushed the rebellion, I was too weak to defeat even those pitiful Blue Rogues. But it is you, Ramirez, you who the survivors fear.. you are the face of our victory. It is your heir who will rule."

Adoration for the man swelled within Ramirez. He had such power… yet he would merely advise… It was not long before the barrel-chested man grew tired and had to sleep.

As Ramirez left the infirmary, his eyes met those of the small doctor, and a hardly discernable nod told the man that he was to follow. He knew where he was going. Fina could wait a little… already his body craved the haven of the spirited Blue Rogue.

She was waiting for him. As soon as he entered, she flew at him. She had no weapons, nothing to hurt him with.. yet she tried anyway.

"Bastard!" She snarled. Her clenched fist swung for him. His hand knocked it aside easily, and he grappled with her for a moment, his booted foot kicking the feet from under her. He went with her to the carpeted floor, pinning her down.

Her voice… he had not heard it, not since she had sobbed over Vyse's body. Even though it was profanities that she hissed at him.. it still seemed to him like the most melodious of sounds. Still she struggled, barely able to move below him, her eyes filled with tears of fury.

"Have you recovered your fighting spirit, Aika?" He mused, a small smile tugging at his lips. With one hand he clamped both her arms above her head, freeing the other to trail down her side.

She shivered at his touch, but ignored it.

"How could you?! Fina is so gullible.. you knew she would believe you! She loves you and you continue to take advantage of her!"

Still his hand trailed up and down her flank. He was barely listening to what she was saying, instead, he was fascinated in the many decibels of her voice as it vibrated angrily from her throat.. that till now had been so silent.

"I need an heir from her… a pure Silvite to follow in my steps." He said idly. "She has already conceived, she will make a worthy bride."

Aika gaped up at him in disgust.

"Then why continue to torture me?!" She snarled. "You have her, she is willing! Release me, or kill me!"

"Now, now Aika. I can't do that." He said, amusement in his smooth voice. "I keep Fina, as I have a use for her. I need a healthy child, therefore I must keep the mother happy. But, I also need to be kept happy, that is why I keep you."

"Ugh! You make me sick!!" She growled.

He merely chuckled in response, and proceeded to take her on the carpeted floor.

No matter how she tried to fight, her body could not help but react to his touch, as he moved against her. Now that her voice had been returned, her gasps were given substance, and to Ramirez, it was the most intoxicating sound he had ever heard.

When he had satisfied himself, he stared down at her for a moment, trembling, and furious beneath him.

"You will be willing…" He murmured, tracing a finger down the column of her neck.

She shook her head.

"No.. never. But I have finally discovered the way to destroy you Ramirez." She said, her eyes gleaming.

"Oh?" He asked, amusement in his voice.

"I'm going to make you fall in love with me." He glanced up at her sharply. "And, once you do love me, and I have your heart laid out before me… then I will destroy you with it."

There was a ring of sureness in her voice. Utter confidence that she would capture him. He stood sharply, and glared down at her. Slowly pulling herself upright into a sitting position, Aika locked gazes with him.

"You are more foolish than I thought…" He said. "I use you for what your body does for me. Nothing more Aika, and when I tire of you, I shall have your useless carcass flung from the Tower."

In response, she merely stood, and moved a little closer to him.

"No you won't Ramirez." Her breath tickled his face, and he breathed in the scent of it, a tremor of desire shivering over him. His hands snapped up and closed around her upper arms, dragging her against him, his lips crushing her own, as lust overtook him. He pushed her onto the bed, and again, lost himself in the curves and the arches of her lithe figure. He had never known such a feeling. She was right, he would never tire of her, but that was something that she didn't need to know.

Aika moved below him, her mind feebly trying to block the knowledge of who was doing this to her from her mind. Waves of intense pleasure rolled through her. How could this be the same man who had hurt her, and damaged her body so much?

She felt his climax, and it brought on her own. Crying out, she clung to him, shaking from exertion. His fingers, on the back of her neck, traced small circles. Aika knew she could force him to love her… that gesture alone.. that was not something a man did to a raped woman.. it was something he did to a lover. He wasn't even aware he was doing it. Yes… he would love her, worship the ground she walked on, dote upon her, adore her… then, she would bring him to his knees!

WR: Yeah... that seems like a good place to end..


End file.
